Sebaciel
by sayamoon4567
Summary: In the book
1. Summary

My name is Ciel I'm a 'nerd' as they say. I'm depressed, I cut and I'm not wanted in this world and I know that, but I'm living for the right moment of killing myself. Don't get me wrong I love life but there are people in this world that makes it hard for me to live like Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus,

Grell sutcilff, and undertaker.

Sebastian Michaelis, cool, funny, cold at times, has sex with everyone and everything that moves, bully's ciel and his friends; mey-rin, finny, bard, and soma. Sebastian knows ciel is cutting but is not doing anything, he makes fun of it. He is pushed to bully him even if he doesn't want to but he always does.

Sebastian wants to get to know ciel but is afraid of the years that had gone by of saying mean things to him, ciel wants nothing to do with him, but ciel still has a crush on Sebastian, but he knows it will never happen, will it though?

You know fate is a funny thing...


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up from my alarm clock, like every day and got dressed in a long black sleeve shirt, ripped blue jeans and walked to school. I was walking to my locker and saw Sebastian looking at me with mean eyes I looked down and started fast walking to my locker. i walked to my classroom during the end of the lesson paper balls get thrown at me. I read them and it said **"die" " whore" "go kill yourself" "everyone would be happy if you died"** and all that I crippled it and threw it in the trash behind me.

After school

I was walking home and Sebastian and his group Cought me out side grabbed me and took me to the back of a building and started betting me. After the betting I started walking/limping to my apartment. When I got up the stairs, I unlocked my door and went in. I locked it and took off my shoes. I went to my room and lad down on my bed and put on my song

 **Oh, you can't hear me cry See my dreams all die From where you're standing On your own. It's so quiet here And I feel so cold This house no longer Feels like home.**

I looked at the song it was so cold (the good wife) I got up and started cleaning my wounds.

 **ohhh... Mmmm**

 **ohhh... Mmmm Oh, when you told me you'd leave I felt like I couldn't breath My aching body fell to the floor Then I called you at home You said that you weren't alone I should've known better Now it hurts much more. ohhh... Mmmm ohhh... MmmmYou caused my heart to bleed and**

 **You still owe me a reason Cause I can't figure out why... Why I'm alone and freezing While you're in the bed that she's in And I'm just left alone to cry.**

I was done cleaning my wounds so I turned off the music, put on my work clothes and put a coat over it. I walked out and locked the door. I walked to the bus stop and waited the two minutes when it arrived.

When it came I got on it and sat in the back. I put on my head phones and played E.T by nightcore and closed my eyes and listened to it. It really reminds me of Sebastian something is really off about him. Sometimes he is surrounded by people one day but sometimes he has a black mist that surrounds him and people don't go near him.

When I was in deap thought someone grabbed my head phones and yelled in my ear, "ceil!!! It's time to go!!!" I looked at him, finding out it was Alois, my co-worker, I rolled my eyes and said, "ok let's go." I got up and we went into work.


	3. What you made me do

I looked at him and got up and left the buss. Alois ran towards and and saying, "Wait up Ciel!!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I opened the door and was greeted with the smell of boose and sweat. I walked with Alois beside me to th back. We put our stuff in our lockers and went to meet the owner at the counter.

We went up their and he said, "well then, I need you guys to help in the waitress department for two hours then do your guys dances ok? Ok now get into you waitress dresses." We said, "Yes sir!" We went into the lockers and got dressed. Alois was wondering why we have to ware the dress and I told him, because the boss wants us to see us in it and so does everyone else. We both went in front of the body mirror and looked at the dresses. Alois dress was purple with black lines on the sides and black knee socks. My dress was navy blue with black on the sides and black knee socks. We walked out and got ready for our job.

It's been an hour and we have been running a round like chicken's the guys kept touching our butt's and making cat call's at us. Their was three new people that walked in and sat at a table that was my table. Let me explain Alois has tables that he servers and I have mine and unfortunately there is another table I have to serve. I served the others that ordered drinks and then went over to the table I looked at them and saw that they looked like Sebastian, Claude, and Grell. But that's impossible. I took out my pen and notebook and asked, "What whould you boys want? Do you want to here our deals for tonight?" Grell nodded and I said, " 20% off all night for 3 people any alcohol, whould you like to do that?" They looked at each other and nodded and then Grell spoke saying, " Can we get crown and sprite, And three cups." I nodded and said, "anything else?" They all nodded no and so I said, " Ok, my name is Blue and if you need anything just holler at me." And I walked away. I got slapped in the butt by the men that I walked by, the rule was not to make a scene and we have to follow it. I walked to the bar and got there drinks, while I was waiting Alois came and ordered what he needed for his table and then we started talking I told him that my table looks like Grell, Sebastian, and Claude. His eyes lighted up and said, "I have to see please let me go with you please!!!!" I nodded and the boss got our attention from the bar we were leaning against. He said, "Drink. To relax your muscle's. And here is ur orders." We nodded drank the drinks and then I grabbed my tray and Alois grabbed his and followed me I asked him why and he said, "because I want to see if it's Claude~" I almost threw up in my mouth when I heard that. I got to the table and I put down my tray on there table and said, "alright here is the crown, the sprite and the three cups." I sat them down when I was saying them I took my tray and asked, " Would you like anything else?" In just a second I thought I was on the ground but I was in a lap. That lap belonged to red eyes, I slowly tried to get away but he grabbed me tighter and growled in my ear making my spine shiver. He said in my ear, " **MINE**." I tried pulling away but he kept pulling me closer to him. I looked over at Alois and found him in the yellow eyes person, I rolled my eyes and was looking for boss. I saw him and waved him over when he came I told him, "this man won't let me work." Our boss said, " Are you paying for a night for them? If so I can get you a room so you can have fun~" I looked at boss then I looked up at the man he nodded and looked at me then said, "we need alcohol to in the room." Boss nodded and led the way I was in the mans arms the whole time we were walking because he knew I was going to run when he put me down. We were led to a room with a king bed and a window that had curtains. Boss grabbed the money put the bottle down and locked the door behind him the man put me down on the bed and climbed on top of me and said in my ear., " **My** body, **My** lips, **My everything!** " I shivered and moaned when he ripped off my shirt and started shucking on my neck. He found my pressure point on my neck and I *moaned* and left*fix it later* my back off the bed. By axadent* fix it later* I touched his with mine by adadent*fix it later* and he growled. He grabbed my hips and pulled my pants down and my underwear and took me in his mouth I *moaned* out. I was about to come with he let go and pulled back. He put three fingers in front of me and told me to suck I did and he lined one finger with me and pushed in. I tried pulling back away from the finger but he kept me there, "Shhh Ciel calm down it will be better if you calm yourself." I looked at him and said, " How do yo-" he pushed another finger in trying to scissor them. I grabbed on to his arms trying to control myself. I asked again, "How do you know my name?" I looked into his eyes and it reminded me of Sebastian I was really scared then. I backed away, "Se-Seba-sebastian?" He smiled and said, "you guessed right my little kitten~" I wainged* fix it later* and tried to push away I didn't notice that he put the third fighter in. He pulled me into him more and said, " Shhhhh I'm not going to hurt you," He grabbed my chin with his hand, looking into my eyes, "I'm sorry that I did all though things to you I'm really sorry babe...can you ever forgive me?" I looked at him and said, "will you do it again?" He kissed me on the lips I thought the world stoped, and I felt something in my stomach that I didn't know what it was I felt it every time he was near but this was more intense. I kinda liked it. I pulled back to get air and a string of saliva fowllowed between our mouths, I forgot that I let his toangen* fix it later* in my mouth it really felt good. What were we talking about again? He moved his fingers again and I remembered he was still inside. I looked at him and he said, "I think you are ready for me? Do you want to do it?" I looked at him and nodded.


End file.
